Stolen Hearts
by ninjasoftogether-together
Summary: What happens when two criminals become roommates after a predicament involving blackmail? Blake isn't ecstatic about Yang hiding in her apartment, but maybe something good can come out of it. Just maybe. There's no way Yang, the "honest" criminal, could steal her heart. Right...?
1. Knife to Meet You

**Chapter 1 - Knife to Meet You**

Sirens and flashing lights surrounded the perimeter. Helicopters searched the area, lights scanning over. A flash of yellow sprinted through the shadows, hurdling over trash cans and structures. Footsteps thundered behind the figure, engaging in pursuit. Shouts were exchanged between the police, weapons going off. A shard of hardened dust flew past the fleeing figure, grazing her neck. She ignored the stinging sensation and pushed down trash cans behind her, effectively stopping a few policemen. Just when she thought she caught a break, more forces joined in the pursuit.

 _I can't keep this up for long._

The blonde-haired figure turned a corner into an alleyway, continuing to push and pull objects behind her to buy time. She sprinted forwards before halting to an abrupt stop. It was a dead end. The footsteps got louder and louder. There was no time left. The blonde looked around, searching for an escape. She looked up to see a stairwell. Below it was a ladder that hung from the wall a few feet above the ground. She ran up to the ladder, jumping up to grab one of middle ladder steps, hurling herself up to bring her feet on the lowest step. The girl climbed the ladder and jumped down on the stairs, running up despite her growing fatigue. Her boots against the metal made loud clanging sounds, drawing the police's attention to the direction she was in. The blonde stopped running near the highest window of an apartment to assess the police's location.

 _Guess I have no choice._

She crouched near the window and pulled out a knife. There were four bolts holding the glass to the frame. It would be easier to just break the window, but that would cause more alarm and give away her location. She slipped the knife between the top left bolt, prying it loose before doing the same to the top right. The top half of the glass came loose enough for the blonde to pull it down enough for her to slide in. She entered through the window and pulled it back in place, tightening the top bolts on the side they were now on. She hopped down from the window sill quietly, scanning the room she ended up in. It was completely dark; no lights were on. Despite the darkness, the blonde's hair glowed faintly, granting some visibility in the room. All the doors were closed, and everything seemed to be in place.

 _No one must be here. Still..._

The blonde slowly inched her way around, knife still out.

 _Something isn't right._

The blonde walked forwards into the kitchen. She looked around, inspecting. There were no dirty dishes in the sink, however there were still droplets of water in it.

 _It was used recently._

The blonde's suspicious and caution rose as she continued forward. She looked across the counter-tops. Her eyes laid on a knife stand holder. Each slot was occupied, save for one. Which meant one of the knives was missing. Which meant-!

The girl was about to turn around before she was stopped by a knife to her throat. An arm wrapped around her neck as the blade got closer to the underside of her chin. The blonde stopped moving, keeping her own knife in her hand low to her side.

 _Crap..._

"I'm sure the police will be delighted to see you."

The voice was calm but was nonetheless threatening and intimidating. It sounded like a young woman, voice smooth and soft as silk. The blonde mentally shook herself from her thoughts, focusing on the predicament she had just gotten herself into.

"Are you sure _you're_ not delighted to see me?"

The woman strengthened the grip around the blonde's neck.

"You broke into my home in the middle of the night with the police chasing after you. I'd be more delighted to see you _leave_ , scathed."

The blonde laughed causing the other woman to lower her guard slightly. She quickly grabbed the woman's arm that was wrapped around her neck, pulling it away from her neck and using her other arm to reach behind and grab the woman's hand that held the knife. The blonde pulled the woman's arm forward, using her shoulder as means to break the woman's arm if necessary, but it wouldn't come to that. She ducked under and spun around, pushing the woman against the refrigerator and keeping minimal distance between them. This caused both women to drop their knives.

"You're a feisty one, aren't... you...?"

The blonde slowly ran her eyes up and down the woman's body in awe. She had imagined a buff, muscular built lady with scars all over, but was met with a beautiful, slender figure. The girl had long black hair and furious amber eyes that pierced into the blonde's own lilac eyes. A pair of flattened cat Faunus ears laid at the top of her head. The woman was dressed in a silk robe, stopping at her mid thighs and revealing smooth le-

"Let. Go."

The blonde snapped out of her trance of admiration and focused on keeping the girl pinned, preventing her from thrashing around and escaping.

"You're like a ninja assassin, aren't you kitty cat? Sneaking up on me with a knife isn't polite." The blonde smirked, provoking the mysterious young woman.

"Breaking into people's homes isn't polite either!" She hissed.

"Fair enough. Sorry to say this kitty, but you'll be letting me stay here for a few days."

The cat Faunus struggled, trying to escape the blonde's hold on her but was overwhelmed by her strength.

"You must be insane if you think I'm going to let you hide from the police here."

The blonde laughed before leaning her face closer to the other woman's, noses almost touching.

"We both know you're in no position to argue with me sweetheart." The blonde whispered in an almost sultry voice. "Besides... don't act like you aren't a criminal yourself, Miss Cat Burglar."

The so-called "Cat Burglar" glared at the blonde.

"What do _you_ know?"

"I know that I've seen you near my target places multiple times. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere."

"What are you getting at?"

"You can let me hide here with you, oooooooor... I can tie you up right here..."

The blonde moved her head right next to the cat Faunus', lips grazing her ear as she whispered.

"...and turn you in to the police that are so desperately looking for a criminal."

The black-haired girl flinched at the proximity. Realizing there was no way out of her predicament, she sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head against the refrigerator door.

" _Fine._ "

The blonde giggled and released her, but not moving back to give her space. The girl opened her eyes again, staring into the blonde's eyes.

"I'm glad we came to an agreement! No turning each other in aaaaand..." she looked to the knives on the floor.

"...no killing each other either."

The black-haired girl shoved the blonde away from her before walking towards a chair in the living room and sitting down.

"I don't promise not to kill you in your sleep. It's fair game. My apartment, my rules."

The blonde smirked. "Alrighty then. Since we're roomies now, I suppose an exchange of names is in order. Name's Yang! Yang Xiao Long!"

The girl scoffed. "You're seriously giving me your real name? What kind of criminal are you?"

Yang shrugged. "An honest one...?"

The cat Faunus pinched her temples. "Of all days..."

Yang approached the woman and crouched beside her chair, looking up into her eyes.

"What's your name, Miss Cat Burglar? Preferably your real name. It holds more significance."

The girl stared back into her glinting lilac eyes. There was no winning with this blonde.

"Blake."

Yang smiled. "Blake is a lovely name. It suits a beautiful girl like you."

"Are you _seriously_ flirting with me after breaking into my home, pinning me to my refrigerator, and practically blackmailing me into hiding you from the police?"

Yang laughed nervously. "Yeeeees...?"

Blake gave Yang a blank stare before abruptly standing up and walking towards one of the doors, presumably the one that lead to her own room.

"You're sleeping in the closet. First door on your left. You better sleep with one eye open. Or don't sleep at all and go even more insane than you already are. I don't really care."

Yang laughed loudly, bringing tears to her eyes and definitely waking up the neighbors.

"You're something else! I like you Blake!"

"Wow, lucky me." Blake deadpanned.

Yang got up and headed towards the closet. She winked at Blake before entering.

"Sleep well Blake. Here's to a new criminal friendship and maybe something more, hm~?"

Blake opened her own door and slammed it behind her, sinking down to the ground.

 _I should've just allowed myself to be caught and gone to prison._


	2. Curious Collaboration

**Chapter 2 – Curious Collaboration**

Rays of sunlight shone through the windows, accompanied by cold air; the perfect weather for anyone but Blake. The sound of the garbage truck woke Blake, who groaned in annoyance. She grabbed a pillow from underneath her head and smothered herself with it in attempt to lessen the noise.

 _I can't go a day without some awful thing happening, can I?_

Blake sighed before throwing the sheets off her and getting up, groggily sitting in the same position to steady herself. Her bare feet touched the cold floor, causing her to wince. Blake brushed her teeth and exited her room, expecting the blonde woman from last night to still be in the closet, sleeping. Blake could have killed her in her sleep but decided against it. Surprisingly, Yang has fast reflexes, so an attempt on her life while she was off guard still would be difficult. Blake's eyes widened when she saw Yang rummaging through her refrigerator as the pans on the stove-tops sizzled. Yang was quite literally half way into the refrigerator. She was bent over and in the same stylish clothes from last night; Blake's eyes involuntarily drifted downwards before she stopped and mentally scolded herself. Yang stopped her excursion of the fridge and stayed in place.

"Like what you see darling?"

Blake quietly scoffed and averted her eyes from Yang, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't staring at you."

Yang stood up and turned to face Blake, closing some distance between the two and leaning against the counter-top. Yang winked with a smirk.

"Are you sure? Because I was talking about our breakfast."

Blake glared at Yang, refusing to acknowledge her witty remark.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Just a hunch. Or maybe…"

Yang playfully bit her lip and wrapped an arm behind Blake's back, pulling her closer until there was no space between them.

"I sensed you were here because we were lovers in a past life and I felt your heartbeat loudly yearn for her gallant knight to notice her presence. Sounds about right?"

Blake stared at Yang with an unamused expression before slipping out of her hold. Yang chuckled as Blake walked towards the stove to put a kettle of water on. She glanced down on what Yang had been making.

 _Eggs, bacon, French toast, and… tuna. Tuna I am not opposed to._

Yang walked back into the kitchen, flipping the French toast over and sprinkling cinnamon on it. Blake looked at Yang with slight disgust.

"What? I didn't see any confectionery powder, so this will have to do."

Blake made her tea and Yang finished making her exquisite dishes. The two girls sat down by the kitchen counter-top on the bar stools. Yang sat still and stared at Blake with a smile. Blake squinted her eyes at Yang, suspicious.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I want to know what you think before I start eating."

"You poisoned everything didn't you? I don't care much about the other stuff, but if you poisoned the tuna, I won't hesitate to kill you right now Xiao Long."

Yang laughed.

"What? I'm hurt Blake. I woke up early to make a breakfast fit for this beautiful queen before me and you won't even try it?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. Yang stuck her tongue out.

"I didn't poison it, I promise. I just like to see people's expressions when they eat something I made. If I'm eating too, I can't focus entirely on them and this case, you. Though, it's very hard not to focus on you."

Blake looked away from Yang and down at her plate. She had taken 70% of the tuna and half of the other foodstuffs. Blake took her silverware and picked up her food, beginning to eat. Yang beamed as Blake chewed.

 _This is by far the best breakfast I have ever eaten._

"So how is it?"

"Its… not bad."

"Really? Because your ears say otherwise."

Yang pointed to the top of Blake's head, where her Faunus ears were upright.

Blake blushed lightly. "Shut up and eat already."

Yang grinned and began to eat. The two ate in silence for a moment, strangely enjoying the presence of each other.

"Did you sleep well?"

Blake nodded, beckoning her head at Yang, silently asking the same.

"I did, thank you. You really do care about me, aww~ You're so sweet Blake!"

Blake rolled her eyes before wiping her mouth.

"What are you trying to do?"

Yang looked at Blake quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember anything that happened last night at all? The breaking in? The blackmail? The poorly timed flirting? Because I still do. But here you are making breakfast, acting all cool and beautiful, flirting even more, acting like we've been a married couple for years. What are you trying to do Xiao Long, please, pray tell."

Yang kept eye contact with Blake the entire time she was speaking, thoughtfully considering her words.

"Well, I can't say I know a clear answer to that. Call me weird-"

"You _are_ weird."

"…but it just felt…'right'… in a way. I've heard a lot about you. Not the greatest things. But you proved that wrong, and I'm curious about you. I want to get to know you better, maybe do crimes together, the usual normal everyday life stuff."

Blake abruptly stood up and grabbed Yang's collar, forcing her up and against a wall.

"You're lying!"

"Blake-no-I'm not! I swear!"

"For a girl who names herself an 'honest criminal,' you aren't very honest. Tell me the truth Xiao Long!"

"I am!"

"THE WHOLE TRUTH."

Yang raised her hands up, signaling Blake to loosen her grip and listen to Yang.

"I know who you are. Well, not who you are per say, but what you do. You target criminals. You don't kill them most of the time, you just drop them off in front of the police departments' doors and go back into the shadows. You're like a vigilante assassin. These criminals though, they're all connected. I did research on the infamous 'Black Death.' Besides the history stuff about disease and what not, I found all your targets. They all were part of the White Fang, a gang that took over the Vale Police Department and replaced every single force with their own. They claim to be heroes, but they kill as they please. They steal what they want and they harm who they wish."

Blake dropped her hands to her side and looked off to the side. Yang tilted her head to follow Blake's eyes.

"The commander in chief is Adam Taurus. Former leader of the White Fang."

Blake winced when she heard his name.

"You're trying to lure and anger Taurus. Take his sights off the people of Vale and onto you. In other words, self-sacrifice. You're seen as a criminal to everyone because of them. He is making you the evil one and himself a hero."

"I know."

"Good, cause I'll have you know that I'm a criminal just like you."

Blake looked back to Yang. "What?"

Yang took out a disposable scroll—one that she could get rid of if her location was ever found—and showed Blake a news headline.

"The Firecracker and Black Death killing spree continues… Commander in Chief Taurus narrows his search, saving hundreds of lives from the murderous duo…? Yang, this-"

"We're going to make things right."

Blake shook her head. "No no no, you have NO idea what you are getting into. This man isn't some ordinary gang leader. He's-"

"Insane, probably a serial killer, definitely has bad taste in clothing, obsessed with you, and needs to be stopped?"

Blake sighed in defeat. "Yes."

Yang took Blake's hands in her own. "We're going to take him down. Two alleged criminals against an angry goat man."

Blake smiled and scoffed. "You're right, but you still suck Xiao Long."

"Hey, I do not! And what happened to Yang? Back to last names now?"

"Don't push it."

"Fiiiiine. Sorry this totally peaceful breakfast escalated so quickly. But I want to help you. Somehow, fate led me right into your apartment and made my search way easier. And before we do start our 'Operation Kick Crazy Man's Ass,' I meant it."

Blake glanced at their hands and back to Yang.

"Meant what?"

Yang sheepishly grinned. "All flirting aside, I mean, I'm still going to do it with you, but… I do want to get to know you better Blake."

Blake stared and decided to tease Yang for once. She leaned forward towards Yang's lips, approaching dangerously close. Yang parted her lips in shock but went along with it and expected a kiss. Blake swiftly pulled away and placed her hand on Yang's shoulder before turning away.

"You're doing the dishes _darling_."

Yang's mouth was left agape, eyes following Blake as she teasingly sauntered away. Yang snapped out of it and called out to Blake, whistling.

"I HATE SEEING YOU LEAVE BUT I LOVE WATCHING YOU GO!"

Blake entered her room and closed the door behind her, smiling.

 _A charmer, isn't she? Even in serious situations._

Blake heard the kitchen faucet start running and made an unrelated mental note to give Yang clothes to change into.

 _Operation Kick Crazy Man's Ass is a go._

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts on it and please leave a review if you have time! You can find me on Tumblr (sinoftangzents). Have a good one!**


End file.
